The Most Beautiful Bankai
by x-archsage-x
Summary: After years of being protected by others, Rukia finally reveals her own power and unleashes her Bankai - Based from the main fight in Manga ep. 560-63


**Warning:** contains a lot of spoilers if you haven't been reading Bleach Manga up to the most recent (563). If you wan't absolutely no spoilers, then follow the story and come back once you've read up to 563. However, if you don't care about spoilers and just wanna see my vision of Rukia's Bankai, then carry on reading.

This is pretty much set on the template of Manga 560-63, so it's advised you read those to avoid any confusion with the characters etc. Some of the quotes I use at the start are from the Manga.

Rukia's Bankai theme is between "Reminiscence" - Unreleased OST and Number One's One Else (also Bleach OST), type them in on Youtube anyway if you haven't heard it, they sounds badass enough for her Bankai.

* * *

**"FU****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA****HA!"**

The Quincy Sternritter, Letter S - "The Superstar" Mask de Masculine, laughed heartily. His 'villainous' prey, the captain of the 3rd Squad Rose, had his entire midsection vapourised by the Quincies' 'Star Flash' ability. The fallen captain's hand twitched, trying to regain any strength possible to fight against the attacker. The giant stopped laughing and looked down to the nearly-dead blond.

"Hm?! Are you still alive? Quite an annoying life force for a _villain!"_

**"Die!"**

The giant quincy placed both hands on both sides of the Star on his forehead; releasing a huge beam of spiritual energy cascading towards the helpless captain. Rose closed his eyes, accepting that unless some sort of miracle happened, he would most certainly face a coup de grace of sorts from the Quincy. But most fortunately for the captain, such a miracle occurred.

The Star Flash had exploded on impact. The debris of the explosion began to fade, and the Quincy was fast realizing something felt wrong. He squinted into the debris cloud, his eyes then shot open from a surprising revelation.

A tall man clad in a fur robe and wielding a peculiar serrated zanpakuto stood in front of Rose, presumably blocking the Star Flash. He had a crimson red pony-tail pointing out from behind his head gear that attracted the eye, it was unmistakably familiar.

"You repelled my Star Flash... who are you?"

"A Villain."

"Renji!"

A petite figure descended from the heavens to the ruined ground, interrupting both of the men's dialogue, while also wearing strange white robes and head gear much like her red-haired companion. She raised her head to see the ruins of Seireitei; something she never hoped to see.

"Rukia. Look after Captain Muguruma and Ootoribashi, I'll be enough for this guy."

The Quincy's face lifted with excitement, enjoying the taunts and challenges from the 'villain'. Rukia looked to Rose and Kensei, seeing how critically wounded they were. She knew that they needed treatment with haste, and that she was far more skilled at healing then Renji was. However, she had been protected by Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya and countless others far too many times, and was willing to to be selfish for one time to return the favour.

"Renji, I'll take care of him."

"R-Rukia?!"

"Take the captains to my squad barracks, Captain Ukitake should be there. It's nearby, and he's one of the best healers in Seireitei, although he barely makes a point of it.

"B-But Rukia-"

"Renji."

The Kuchiki looked determinedly to Renji, her eyes fierce with the desire to prove herself as truly being worthy of not only a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, but also a woman who didn't need to put her friends lives at risk anymore by being protected. The red-haired man knew of Rukia's inner turmoil, and knew that if she didn't get the chance to prove herself now, she might never get that same chance again.

"Ok, but be careful, promise me that, Rukia?"

She scoffed at Renji's compassionate words.

"Fool, you should know by now that I've not come this far to end up in a hole in the ground."

Renji smirked at Rukia's usual tenacity, knowing that he needn't worry about her anymore after all the progress she made.

"I'll leave him to you then."

Renji turned around and used Shunpo to gather the wounded Captain's and travel to the 13th Squad barracks, leaving behind a determined Rukia and an intrigued Quincy.

"Hmmmm? What. Aren't you coming 2V1 then?"

"I'm sure you overheard our conversation, so you should already know the answer, shouldn't you." Rukia visibly scowled at the man.

The Quincy raised an eyebrow at Rukia's glare, becoming more intrigued than he thought he would with the woman.

"Hmmm?" He held a hand out beside his ear.

"I have a feeling you said something cool... But I can't hear anything at all!"

Rukia returned a deadpan look to the Mexican-themed Quincy, starting to question if he really was the man who defeated two captains.

"Ooh right! That's because I crushed my eardrums! No matter, James!"

A small, fat Quincy crawled towards him on the ground. It took a few seconds to realize he was actually only a torso, as his lower body must have been cut clean off.

"You're still alive?"

Mask de Masculine and his associate ignored Rukia's comment.

"I need your help James!"

"Yees! That's easy! Cheer uuup!** Superstar!"**

The fat associate cheered the Quincy on, and a strange spiritual energy radiated from the man. The energy focused on his ears, which Rukia could easily tell was a strange healing technique to heal his ear drums. She knew from then on that the smaller Quincy, James, was probably a lot harder to kill then it seemed; as shown by him still being in a stable condition while his lower body was completely missing. Not only that, but he could heal and supposedly buff the bigger Quincy, "Superstar", meaning that they were a bigger threat then they first seemed.

"Mhmm! I have new eardrums! My eardrums are back to their beautiful form! I can hear splendidly! Hey, Villainous woman! Try saying something!"

**"Ban-**

Rukia held her Zanpakuto above her head with both hands.

**kai!"**

A screeching sound of energy was heard, and a huge column of snow and immense spiritual pressure erupted in the immediate vicinity. The column shot upwards, reminiscent of a huge inverted tornado but instead composed of snow, ice and even the sound of thunder. The larger Quincy was pushed back by the huge gusts of spiritual pressure and wind, also sending the smaller Quincy flying violently back into rubble. The storm continued for a whole minute, the sound of raging thunder and deadly winds almost deafening 'The Superstar's' new eardrums again. The release turned the sky dark and could be seen across all of Seireitei.

The screeching winds and thunder of the tornado-like storm began to recede, going back towards the source which was Rukia. The huge veil of energy began to dissipate, slowly revealing a figure clad in crystal-ice armor adorned with a white, flowing cape, whilst hovering in the air with the majestic wings almost that of an angel, and wielding an enormous, yet undeniably divine, great scythe.

**"Hakushi no Kama.****"**

Rukia pulled the Scythe in front of her diagonally, showing its terrifyingly beautiful blade almost the size of the wielder. She raised her head, revealing a glowing silver diadem, along with her now pale grey eyes tinted with purple. She looked up as she detected the larger Quincy trying to attack her from above, however forgoing stealth whilst blabbering to her.

"A Lieutenant using Bankai?! No matter, Star Dropkick!"

The man dropped from above Rukia, intent on hitting her with deadly force. However, although Rukia's Bankai, now most probably the most beautiful Bankai in Soul Society, was evidently a new one just recently acquired from her training with Squad Zero, she had a deadly-enough arsenal to contest even with her Brother, as demonstrated in her first move.

"Don't underestimate me, fool."

She held out her armored left hand, holding the Scythe in her right, and opened her palm.

**"White gust!"**

A huge torrent of snow and ice, similar to "Tsugi no mai - Hakuren" cascaded from her palm, blasting the Quincy in mid-air. The snow completely froze over, revealing a huge sculpture of ice in the sky of Seireitei. She held out her Scythe in her right hand; ready to administer the killing blow, with greater ease than she expected.

"**Shatte-"**

_"Gooo Superstar! You can do it!"_

Rukia was interrupted, and looked down to see the small Quincy, James, had recovered from the initial release of her Bankai, and was cheering Superstar on, which she knew would not go in her favour. This time she faced James and held her Scythe out in front of her vertically.

**"White Globe!"**

She turned the scythe 90 degrees clockwise and a locking sound echoed through the vicinity. A blizzard of snow and wind began to swirl around the small Quincy, encasing him quickly and soon his voice couldn't be heard as the wind became so violently loud. The wind and snow began to form a globe of ice around the Quincy, growing larger and larger until it was about 15 meters in diameter, made of thick, impenetrable ice. Rukia now turned back to deal with the other Quincy, but was shocked to see the ice from White Gust had completely vanished.

_"Go Superstar! Kill the Villain now!"_

"W-What?!"

Rukia turned in the air again to see a whole crowd of James' clone's beneath her, all cheering on the larger Quincy which stood beneath her, holding the star on his forehead like he did before.

"You can never stop a Hero! With all my fans, this Star Flash will be stronger then you can ever imagine! Oh and don't bother dodging either!"

Rukia wondered why he told her not to dodge, but didn't bet on it being a bluff, as she couldn't afford to take any chances with a Star Flash powered by so many of the Quincy's "fans". Rukia slowly descended from her position in the sky, and her feet touched the ground in front of the "Superstar" Quincy. He raised an eyebrow, assuming she had surrendered as she began to lower her scythe.

"Oh... are you surrendering now?! Well unfortunately for you, villains don't deserve to live!"

"Fool... **Final Dance: Great Life-hunt display."**

Rukia slammed the bottom of her scythe on the ground, waves of rippling energy coming from it and creating a blizzard around them. She raised the scythe, and her wings glowed luminously bright as did her scythe. The clones of James around the area began to freeze over, the snowy gale picking up in power. Even "The Superstar" began to frost-over, the star on his forehead freezing over too, rendering his best ability unusable .

"Y-You can't beat a hero!"

He tried to move, but his legs were now completely froze over, unable to move an inch even with all his might.

"This dance creates ice that can't be thawed, broken or dismissed without my command. It... is absolute."

"Heh.. i-is that all? W-Well a hero won't die from some Ice! I'll w-wait it out, i-it can't last forever, villain!"

"Actually, you're right. However, this display is called "life-hunt" for a reason."

Rukia walked towards the now mostly frozen Quincy, now holding her scythe diagonally once again as it glowed luminously.

"My Bankai relies on the life-energy of others. Its ice drains your very spiritual energy and even life force. Although, as you said, this won't last forever, it won't have to before it drains every last ounce of energy from your body."

The Quincy looked shocked, still encased in the ice while it slowly moved up his body towards his head, ready to consume him. He noticed red energy began to gather around her Scythe, being siphoned from both James and his life-energy.

"However, you've been more trouble than you're worth, and you've wasted enough of my time."

Rukia approached the Quincy with her glowing Scythe held in both hands. She stood meters in front of the nearly frozen man, raised her Scythe, and then swung it downwards, impaling the ground before him.

**"Shatter." **

He smirked, thinking she missed him, but then she held the scythe in her right hand and snapped her finger with her left, creating a huge blast of ice that cascaded upwards from the ground around them, followed by streaks of red- life-hunting energy. The blast was huge; almost covering 100 meters. The frozen James' and The Superstar all shattered into innumerable pieces of solid ice, truly showing Rukia's Bankai to be on par with even that of Hyourinmaru.

The ice and snow ceased falling after a few minutes, and all that was left was a battlefield full of snow, debris and blood. The Kuchiki looked down to her Scythe and, as always, thought of it as both one of the most beautiful Zanpakuto, but also one of the most frightening.

She held the scythe in both hands once more and this time let it dissipate along with the rest of her Bankai's form, one again returning to her normal figure as her wings and armour also faded. She saw the destruction caused by her Bankai around her; now proof that she didn't need protecting anymore, and that maybe her enemies needed to be protected from her instead.

* * *

a/n: Well there you have it! Remember to R&R guys, thanks for reading it ^_^


End file.
